narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 650 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus die Shinobi stürmen los und wollen den Baum zerstören. Obito kann anscheint auch aus dem Holz Drachen bilden und angreifen lassen. Am verpasst Obito Naruto und Sasuke ein kurzen dämpfe aber beide stehen wieder auf und kompiniern das Kyuubi und Susano´o. Starkes Kapitel..Vorallem fand ich die Zeichnungen von Obito einfach Überragend..Mal gucken was dann nächste Woche Passiert wenn Naruto und Sasuke mit ihrer Kombi..Fuchs&Susanno angreifen..AizenPain wie woll die Kompi am Ende der beiden ausieht. dabei kann nur noch Naruto jetzt Sen-Chakra in ihre Kompi mit ein beziehen. Juugo liegt ja am Boden. :Wenn Sasuke sein Chakra mit dem von Naruto kombiniert, braucht er ja wohl Juugo nicht mehr. Aber jetzt, wo die Blume schon fast komplett aufgegangen ist, frage ich mich, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Und was Madara gerade macht. Interessant finde ich auch, dass Hashirama (oder sein Holzdoppelgänger) mit Kyubi-Chakra versorgt wird. Was er damit wohl anstellen könnte? Ob Orochimaru den Krieg wohl überlebt? Muss er ja eigentlich, sonst könnte er die alten Kage nicht wieder auflösen und die können ja storytechnisch nicht für immer am Leben bleiben. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:56, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC :hätte ja ne witzige idee wenn naruto und sasuke ihr chakra wirklich komplet teilen das sie eventuell zusammen das rinnegan aktivieren können und so auch Gewinnen können, haben alle voraussetzungen + Senchakra Ich hoffe mal das Kakshi jetzt nur nicht da sitzt bleibt und darüber nach denkt ob Obito auch Naruto verstehen wird und sich zum guten einfach so begehren lässt. Er soll ändlich wieder da auf tauchen und mit Kämpfen und nicht nur rum sitzen. Warum sollte überhaupt einer von beiden das Rinnegan aktivieren? Obito hat sein Rinnegan auch nicht selbst erweckt, obwohl er die Voraussetzungen dazu hat. Er hat ein Sharingan und er hat Uchiha- und Senjuzellen im Körper. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:09, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Naja vielleicht sieht es ja so ähnlich aus wie bei Madara als er gegen Hashirama kämpfte. Da hatte sich ja um das Kyuubi eine Art Rüstung gebildet. Habe aber auch schon darüber nach gedacht würde Juugo jetzt auch noch neben beiden stehen so könnte alle 3 ihr Chakra in den Angriff mit ein bringen. Also eine Kyuubi+Susano´o Kompination die durch Juugo´s Natur-Chakra nochmal verstärkt wird. Dadurch können sich auch alle 3 auf ihr Chakra konzentrien also Naruto auf das Kyuubi-Chakra, Sasuke auf sein Chakra für das Susano´o und Juugo auf das sammel von Natur-Chakra Durch solche Kämpfe realisiert man erst wie stark H. Ootsutsuki gewesen sein muss. Einfach nur unglaublich, da er ja denke ich noch mal auf einem höheren Level als Obito sein müsste. --LoNaUchi (Diskussion) 22:03, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Soweit ich weiß, wurde nie gesagt, wann er dass Rinnegan erweckt hat. Aber wenn er wie Nagato viel Erfahrung im Umgang damit hatte, dann war er freilich sehr stark. Schließlich hatte er vermutlich Unmengen an Chakra und alle nur erdenklichen Fähigkeiten. Obito hingegen kann mit seinem geraubten Rinnegan anscheinend nicht so gut umgehen. Aber dafür beherrscht er das schwarze Element erstaunlich gut, dafür, dass es gerade erst neu entdeckt wurde. Wie stark der Weise der sechs Pfade wirklich war, also im Vergleich zu den heutigen Shinobi, werden wir vielleicht nicht erfahren. Aber nach meinem Dafürhalten dürfte er auch nicht viel besser als Obito sein. Man muss ja auch bedenken, dass Obito auf das Wissen von was weiß ich wie vielen Generationen zurückgreifen kann, um Ninjutsu zu verstehen und anzuwenden, während der Rikudo Sennin alles erst entdecken musste. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:12, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Er musste die Nunjutsu nicht "entdecken", mit Banbutso Souzou hatte er die Fähigkeit Ninjutsu, die er zu gegebener Zeit brauchte, einfach in ihrer Perfektion zu erschaffen. Und deswegen ist er weit aus besser als Obito. --LoNaUchi (Diskussion) 00:21, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Das steht aber so nicht hier im Wiki, demnach ist das nur deine Interpretation. Der Weise der Sechs Pfade hat die Ninjutsu kreiert, sprich er hat sie erfunden oder entdeckt. Etwas, das er neu erfindet, kann er unmöglich von Anfang an perfekt beherrschen. Aber einen direkten Vergleich wird es sicher nie geben. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt könnte sein, dass die Bijuu sich dazu äußern. Aber das ist ja bisher noch nicht passiert. Irgendjemand im Manga hat aber mal gesagt, dass Obito nun auf einer Ebene mit dem Weise der Sechs Pfade steht. Ich glaube, die Formulierung war "He is practically the same as the sage of the six paths" oder so ähnlich. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:49, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich denke man kann Obitio und den Rikodou nicht direkt vergleichen, da Obito ihm ja im Prinzip nach eifert und man, wie bereits erwähnt wurde nicht weiß wie stark der Rikodou wirklich war. Aber ich denke die Diskussion um das Banbutso Souzou ist hier eigentlich fehl am Platz, da diese Fähigkeit eventuell die wahre Macht des Sennin darstellt, aber nicht seine Kampfkraft. Und meiner Meinung nach wird von den Usern hier eher die aktuelle Kampfkraft Obitos mit der des Sennin verglichen. Dementsprechend wäre das Banbutso Souzou kein Vorteil gegenüber Obito, da das schwarze Element dies so oder so wieder neutralisieren würde. Das bedeutet von der reinen Kampfkraft her müsste Obito eigentlich so stark sein wie Rikodou, aber von der wirklichen Macht her kommt er wohl nicht an ihn ran.